Fantendo Boom
Fantendo Boom is an animated comedy series written by and many others. It features many Fantendo heroes and villains and shows them in a more humourous light, while also having plenty of heart and action. It is inspired by Fantendo the Animated Series. Cast *Unten: A young, shy beorn who is always willing to put his friends before himself. He is from an alien race, and he longs to know more about his origins while also learning to fit in with human society. *Mika Sho: She is "the wild one," usually taking the most reckless and fast paced way to take down a villain. She is a mutant who uses fire powers to fight, but sometimes her powers get a bit out of control. *Scratch Kat: The sarcastic joker of the group, often not taking things that should be considered serious that seriously. He is a huge gamer, and always wears headphones, despite not even having them on his ears. *Bowie: The "family man" of the group. He enjoys being around the team, however he is usually more concerned about his Teddy Bear family. But most of the time he is willing to help. *White: An adventurer hailing from Sky City. He is noble, but likes to joke around with Scratch Kat sometimes. He is often discriminated for being a Popopo, which are regarded as a "weak race" by most, but White's friends always stick up for him. *Ella Metals: An intelligent, metal bending girl who tries her hardest to keep the team in line. However she is very kind deep down, and wants to help Unten discover his origin. *Hama: A short-tempered girl wielding the Heir of Flame, she usually will do anything for the situation to go her way, even attacking her teammates. *Data: A sarcastic cyborg who is the most intelligent of the team. He is very caring for his friends and can morph his cyborg arms into weapons. He is still trying to get the hang of his powers, though. *Flip: A laid back, kinda lazy frog who likes to chill most of the time. He is best friends with a rattlesnake named Cobby, and has a collection of assorted hats. However, he usually wears a red one with a blue F on it. *Umbra: A cunning hero who never backs down from a fight. He can get easily angered if his friends are in danger, and he has a crush on Mika Sho. *Minuette: Minuette, or "Min" as her friends call her, is A cheery girl who is always there to stick up for her friends and is a very quick fighter. *Frolo: An intelligent young hamster, Frolo was one of Unten's first friends when he arrived on earth. Episodes Season 1 *'''Pilot: '''Unten arrives on Earth after the destruction of Zeon, and soon after meets up with the group for the first time. Can he put his past behind him and help his newfound friends? Gallery Unten Boom.png|Unten Mika Sho Boom.png|Mika Sho Scratch Kat Boom.png|Scratch Kat Bowie Boom.png|Bowie White Boom.png|White Ella Metals Boom.png|Ella Metals Hama Boom.png|Hama Data_Boom.png|Data Umbra_Boom.png|Umbra Flip_Boom.png|Flip Min_Boom.png|Minuette Frolo Boom (fixed).png|Frolo Category:Series Category:Animated Series